Massage
by msardicab
Summary: A massage changed everything. Channy One-Shot.


**Massage**

**Summary: **A massage changed everything. Channy One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… Unfortunately… :( I wanted to own Sterling though ;)

**A/N:** My parent finally bought me a laptop! I'm really happy about it :D So I decided to celebrate with this one-shot.

--

Sonny Munroe walked furiously to Stage 2. She stopped by a wooden door like hers with a golden star with 'CDC' written on it. Sonny was about to knock when she stopped herself. Chad never knocked, why would she?

"Cha-ad!" Sonny screeched barging into Chad's dressing room.

Chad was laying on his couch with a painful look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked raising his head letting it fall on the arm of the couch again.

"You stole our sketch book." She accused.

"I didn't steal anything." He said "What's a 'sketch book' anyway?"

"It's the notebook where we write all our ideas for sketches and you stole it because we're getting more popular than Mackenzie Falls." Sonny spat angrily.

"I didn't steal it because I spent all day laying on my couch." Chad defended himself. "And even if I did, which I'm not saying I did, it'd be to piss you of not because I'm jealous of your show, which by the way is so not getting more popular than the Falls."

Sonny sighed and plopped onto his armchair. He glared at her.

"Who said you could sit there?" he asked.

Sonny ignored his question and looked at him for a while.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"I worked until late and I ended up sleeping on the couch of our set. When I woke up this morning my back hurt." Chad explained making a face.

"So you spent the whole day laying on that couch?" Chad nodded.

"I can't move at all..."

"Don't you have a massage table and a masseuse?"

"It's Yoko's free day…" Chad whined.

"Well… Too bad…" Sonny shrugged "If you didn't steal it I guess I'm leaving."

"No! Wait!" Chad called. Sonny looked at him. "Could you massage my back?" he asked with a pleading look on his face.

Sonny burst into laughs but then she looked at Chad's face. His back should be hurting a lot or else he'd rather wait twenty four hours for Yoko than get a massage from her.

"You sure?" she asked just to check. Chad nodded with a painful look on his face. "Just a warning… I'm not a really good masseuse."

He chuckled a bit and she smiled. Chad sat on the couch, took of his blazer and laid facing down the couch. Sonny kneed next to couch and looked at the blond heartthrob back.

Sonny ran her hands through his back and then she started massaging his back as well as she could. She tried to mimic Yoko and decided to start with his shoulder (_God he was tense!_). Minute by minute Chad began to relax enjoying Sonny's hands on his back.

Sonny rubbed his shoulders with her thumbs making circle patterns. Chad moaned with pleasure. For a not very good masseuse Sonny had some magical fingers…

Sonny smiled when she heard him moan and descended to his lower back rubbing here and there. Chad wasn't scrawny like she thought. Maybe he did work to look that good. Not that he looked good… Sonny sighed. Chad was undeniably cute and handsome. Unfortunately Sonny had to add hot to the list.

Sonny started hitting his back lightly with the side her hand like Yoko did to her when she joined the Mackenzie Falls cast for a day.

"T-h-i-i-i-s i-i-i-i-s s-o-o-o-o g-o-o-o-o-d". Chad said closing his eyes.

Five minutes later Sonny stopped and sat next to Chad.

"So… How are you feeling now?" Sonny asked.

Chad sat on the couch and stretched. He smiled.

"A lot better." Chad replied flashing a smile at her.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Sonny said honestly "Now I need to go find our sketch book."

"Do you Sony? Do you really?" he asked smirking.

Sonny got up and Chad followed her example.

"Yeah… We really need our sketch book." She shrugged.

"You really, really need it?" Chad asked to double check.

"You know that all those questions make you our number one suspect again, don't you?" Sonny commented narrowing her eyes.

"I owe you one so I just thought I might thank you now." Chad replied shrugging.

Sonny gazed into his blue eyes for a few seconds. Chad started walking to her with a smile on his face. Sonny's breath became sharp and fast and her hearth skipped a bit when Chad's face dangerously approached hers.

Sonny breath got caught in her throat when Chad's nose lightly nudged hers. She could feel his warm breathing in her face and smell his cologne.

"H-h-how do you intend to-" Sonny began stammering but Chad cut her shortly.

"Shhh… Time for talking is over." Chad said quoting one of his lines and smirked.

Sonny closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was about to happen. Which was: absolutely nothing?! _What the hell?_ Instead of Chad's soft lips against hers she just felt something being shoved to her hands.

"Maybe next time Munroe." Chad whispered in her ear sending shiver down her spine.

Sonny blushed furiously and looked down to see what Chad had shoved to her hands. It was a very familiar light blue notebook with 'Sketch Book' written on the cover.  
She blinked confused a few times and then she glared at Chad, who was now sitting on the couch again.

"You said you didn't steal it." Sonny accused.

"I didn't." Chad assured "You let it here yesterday when you came to yell at me for stealing your taco at lunch time."

Sonny looked down embarrassed.

"I can't believe that you thought I was going to kiss you." Chad commented smirking.

"I-I didn't think that!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "I just got caught in the moment…"

"Just face it Munroe you wanted to kiss me because you think I'm irresistible." Chad replied popping up his collar.

"You're unbelievable!" Sonny complained exasperated.

"Yet you love me." Chad smiled conceitedly.

"So do you." Sonny commented smirking.

"Yeah, I do." Chad slipped.

As soon as those words slipped out of his mouth he turned red. Sonny smirked, grabbed his tie and leaned down.

"Gotcha." She whispered in his ear and then she left the room.

--

**A/N:** I might turn it into a two-shot. What do you think? :)


End file.
